Doubtful Desire
by ZoZo1770
Summary: The girls have failed to answer HIM's final riddle in time and the Professor's punishment is nothing but sick to begin with. But what happens when the two of them let their true emotions interfere? HIM/Professor. WARNINGS: yaoi, light BDSM.


Okaay, so I've been kinda going through a Powerpuff Girls phase lately. You know that day in October when Tumblr was down for maintenance and everyone was forced to get a life? Well, I didn't. And somehow I ended up watching every single episode of PPG with HIM in it, and also noticed the lack of HIM/Professor fics on here. So, naturally, I had to write this. XD

Summary: The girls have failed to answer HIM's final riddle in time and the Professor's punishment is nothing but sick to begin with. But what happens when the two of them let their true emotions interfere?

**WARNINGS: yaoi, light BDSM.**

**If any of that offends you, please turn away now.**

Other than that, enjoy~!

* * *

The night was quiet.

HIM looked out of the window, grinning to himself. For once, his plans had not been foiled by those wretched Powerpuff girls. For once, _he_ had won!

And now he was about to claim his prize.

Turning around, HIM walked calmly around the huge bed dominating the crimson-covered room, staring at it contentedly. Or, rather, what was on it.

No – _who_ was on it.

For it was none other than Professor Utonium himself, and, oh, how _gorgeous_ he looked on the red bed-spread, half-conscious with his wrists tied to the bed posts and his lab coat half hanging off him. There were a few bruises on him from where he had fought earlier on in the day, but, HIM had to admit, they just made him look even more beautiful. The deep purple against the pale skin was simply stunning, and combining it with the Professor's look of fear, revulsion, disorientation and hatred was getting HIM more excited by the second.

'How are we, _Professor_?' he purred, perching on the edge of the bed and running a pincer up the man's thigh.

Professor Utonium flinched at the contact, breathing shallowly. His dark eyes flickered up to meet HIM's yellow ones and it was clear to the demon that the scientist had assumed the worst.

'They – they failed…?'

His voice shook, and HIM watched gleefully as the Professor seemed to age before him – he knew the answer already.

The demon nodded, his eyes flashing. 'They did, indeed! Fantastic news, isn't it?'

He giggled, tracing Professor Utonium's jawline with a terrifyingly large pincer. 'And we both know what that means…'

At this, the Professor seemed to awaken fully, and he fought against his bonds.

'It's no use struggling… I told them you'd pay – and you _will_…'

'You're a monster, HIM! Sick, twisted – _evil_!'

It was obvious to anyone that he sounded more confident than he was. His voice wavered at the end of his sentence.

'Oh, call me what you like, but it doesn't change the fact that you've lost. Your precious _girls_ aren't here to save you now, are they?'

Professor Utonium closed his eyes. 'Are they… at least… safe…?' He breathed.

'Oh, _yes_,' HIM replied, laughing a little, 'in fact, they're probably still wondering what's happened to their _dear Professor_. How are you going to explain this one to them, hm? Anyway,' he added lazily, 'I personally don't know why you're complaining. It could have been a whole lot _worse_, you know...'

'Worse?' the Professor spat back incredulously.

'Well, I could have killed you, but the fun would be over too quickly, then, wouldn't it? It's more… _amusing _this way!'

HIM cackled loudly, much to the Professor's disgust. 'I didn't think even the likes of _you_ could stoop this low.'

HIM leaned forwards, so that his black lips were inches from the scientist's ear. 'Always full of surprises, me,' he whispered, his effeminate voice echoing seductively.

HIM felt the Professor shiver at his words and smiled to himself. He was in for a _treat_!

'Let me go.'

He was broken out of his thoughts by Professor Utonium's demand, detecting a note of desperation in his voice. It wasn't much of a demand at all, in fact. More of a... plea. Pathetic.

HIM's smirk grew wider. 'No.'

'Please, I –'

'I said, _**no**_!'

HIM's voice suddenly changed from high-pitched and feminine to low and terrifying, and he watched as the man in front of him began to visibly tremble at his sudden change of mood.

'**We made a bet and you **_**lost**_**, Professor! The girls clearly aren't as fast and as clever as you always thought them to be, and this is my reward for being **_**right**_**!'**

'I – I didn't think that – that _this_ would be your chosen punishment –'

'Oh, but it _is_... how could I sit back and watch a body like yours go to waste? It would be such a _**shame**_...'

There was a silence, both man and demon staring at each other. The former with an expression of utmost fear and resentment; the latter one of anger, yet at the same time a kind of sick pleasure.

'Would you rather I punished your girls? **It can easily be arranged**...'

HIM's irritatingly rhetorical question escaped his lips menacingly, and his voice seemed to hiss on long after he had stopped speaking.

'N – no, of course n –'

'**Good.'**

The Professor fell silent, closing his eyes and letting his head fall forwards slightly in reluctant submission, much to HIM's delight. When he opened them again, the demon saw that they were shining with tears that he was trying his best to blink away. He extended an enormous, lobster-like claw under his chin and tipped his head back up to face him, grinning evilly at the pretty face in front of him.

'I'm only doing this for them,' the demon heard him whisper hoarsely, his voice breaking.

'Of course you are,' he replied patronisingly, his eyes shining and his voice returning to the hauntingly high pitch that it was usually at, 'who knows, you might even enjoy it…'

The Professor's eyes widened, and HIM regarded him with amusement, wondering. What would be most entertaining to witness? The scientist's physical pain at what he was about to experience, or the shame and humiliation that took over if he _did_ come to like it?

What about both?

HIM leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Professor Utonium's jaw, receiving a nervous gasp in return. Smiling against the scientist's warm skin, he worked his way slowly down his neck to his collarbone, tenderly yet passionately exploring every inch of soft, pale skin with his forked tongue before fiddling with the buttons of his jacket. He noticed with amusement the way the Professor's chest rose and fell rapidly with every terrified breath he took, and he listened contentedly to the quiet gasps that were like music to his pointed ears.

Out of the corner of his eye, HIM could see Professor Utonium staring at him apprehensively. His trademark grin plastered on his face, he used a claw to tear the jacket open, not bothering to waste time undoing it properly. He threw the pens from the pocket in which they were resting and they landed with a muffled _thump_ somewhere on the pink carpet, and opened up the jacket to reveal a white shirt underneath. Impatiently tearing that away, too, HIM exposed the scientist's flawless chest, his eyes widening with glee.

The demon heard Professor Utonium gasp and immediately felt him begin to struggle again, watching him writhe like a centipede in a fruitless effort to try an escape. It was rather _cute_. HIM only had to glare into the man's frightened black eyes and all movement ceased, save for the trembling that now overtook the scientist's entire body. He traced a pincer lightly over his collarbone, fascinated momentarily by the look of brilliant crimson on alabaster, before savagely caressing his chest, hearing the scientist inhale sharply.

Yet this one was... different. It sounded _frightened_, yes, but... frightened of what? Of HIM? Or of the fact that, actually... it appeared as though he _was_ beginning to perhaps... give in... let go... _enjoy the experience_.

Eyes gleaming, HIM looked up at the Professor, bringing up a pincer to stroke his cheek, loving the feeling of scarlet bone against pale skin, before leaning in and placing a firm kiss on the man's mouth. He smiled, feeling him pant slightly, and spoke softly against his lips.

'If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this.'

Professor Utonium shook his head quickly, and HIM leaned back to take in his terrified gaze, smirking.

'Liar.'

The blunt words seemed to hit the scientist like a bullet, and he turned his head away and closed his eyes, seemingly in a fruitless attempt to stop the tears which had now pooled at the base of his dark eyes from falling. The demon extended a claw and turned the man's face back round to face him, slowly kissing his cheeks and savouring the salty taste of the tears running silently down them. Oh, how _pretty_ he looked, even when crying! If anything, it made him even more desirable. Such a beautiful thing.

'You can try and hide it from me all you want,' HIM whispered, 'but why bother? We both know you secretly want this, and we both know of the shame that will undoubtedly consume you afterwards. Dear me, what would the girls think? I wonder how you will explain this to them.'

The tears kept falling, and the Professor's breaths were growing more ragged by the second.

'"Professor, are you alright? Professor, have you been crying? Professor, why are your clothes in tatters and your hair a mess?"' HIM leaned closer, caressing his jaw with his pincers. 'Can you bear to poison their innocent little minds?'

The only response he received was a shudder at his words.

'No, I thought not. The sweet little Powerpuff Girls are too pure to know of the Professor's dirty little secret. I wonder, then, what will your excuse be...? Unless, of course,' he added lazily, 'I spare you the trouble and explain to them myself...'"

The scientist's reply shook as the broken sobs wracked his body.

'N-no... please – I can't – just stop this –'

'Hush...' HIM smiled soothingly, stroking the scientist's hair in a slightly patronising manner. 'Why are you crying like this? You knew what you were in for from the start...'

Professor Utonium's cries began to quieten, and HIM lowered his claw, moving closer to nuzzle the scientist's neck, breathing in the heavenly scent of his skin.

'That's better... why not just accept it...?'

The Professor let out a shuddering, defeated sigh, slowly tipping his head back a little. HIM could still hear soft whimpers and knew he was forcing himself not to break down any more. He moved lower, pleased that Utonium had succumbed, however reluctantly, and began to play with a now rapidly hardening peak, caressing it with his pincer and listening to the muffled sounds of pleasure that the scientist was so desperately trying to hide. After a moment he brought his demonic lips to it, using his tongue expertly to try and extract every little involuntary moan, relishing the sweet taste of the man's skin.

HIM gave the same treatment to the second bud, noticing with amused fascination how the Professor's sobs had now ceased completely and had been replaced with soft pants and the occasional muffled moan. Smirking, he moved lower still, letting his tongue roam around Professor Utonium's lean stomach, wanting to taste every inch of him. He could feel himself becoming aroused as he continued to kiss the scientist's torso, suddenly even gladder than usual that he wore dresses rather than trousers which would have become a painful hindrance at the current time – that could not be said, however, for the man underneath him. HIM eyed the growing bulge beneath his trousers and glanced wickedly up at him, his dragon-like eyes gleaming. Utonium turned his face away, clearly wracked with guilt.

The demon stroked the Professor's arousal lightly, causing him to buck his hips involuntarily at the touch, before moving away and back upwards to claim his lips in a fierce kiss. He heard the scientist whimper before feeling him respond slowly, their lips melting together perfectly and their tongues fighting a passionate duel within. The taste of the Professor's lips was divine, and HIM deepened the kiss, wanting more, before breaking it abruptly, grinning.

Professor Utonium mewled almost inaudibly and HIM giggled, eyes widening incredulously. 'You're rather fond of this.'

It was certainly not a question. It was a statement. The demon took the man's face in his pincers, forcing him to look at him.

'Go on,' he said cruelly, 'admit it.'

They glared at each other, and the scientist's quivering resumed. HIM leaned in closer, kissing his forehead lightly. 'Say it,' he whispered, 'tell me you like what I'm doing.'

Professor Utonium's breathing hitched slightly, and HIM listened to the mixture of desire and fear taking over him.

'I... I...'

He faltered, and HIM began to grow impatient.

'**Say it! Let me hear it from your own lips!' **he snarled. Utonium gasped, terrified, and flinched away from him. The fear of what HIM could do seemed to finally overcome everything else, and he gave in to the demon's commands, beads of sweat trickling down from underneath his hair.

'I... I l-like... this...'

HIM's scowl quickly turned into his signature evil smile once again. 'Good...'

He kissed the Professor's neck, grinding his hips sensually against those belonging to the scientist beneath him, listening to the shuddering gasps which were escaping his lips at a higher rate than before. HIM's arousal was more pronounced now, as was the Professor's, and the demon moaned blissfully at the feel of their clothed erections rubbing erotically against each other, heat gathering in his groin. After a few moments of this HIM moved down past Professor Utonium's collarbone to his chest once more, placing light, almost ghostly kisses upon it before making his way further down to man's trousers. He caressed Utonium's manhood through the fabric with his lobster-like claw before slowly, tortuously unbuckling his belt.

The Professor was clearly growing frustrated at HIM's slow ministrations and writhed beneath him, clearly needing more. In response to this HIM halted what he was doing, moving off of the man completely, much to his horror. The demon knew he would not admit it further, but judging by the movements of discomfort that he was making in the bed, bucking his hips in an effort to continue the sensation, it was obvious that he was not pleased with HIM's sudden change of tune.

Gazing at Professor Utonium, HIM kicked off his long boots and slowly peeled off the dress, undoing the belt and removing the pink, feathery decoration around his neck, to reveal more of his red skin, and a lean, toned chest. Now dressed only in a crimson thong, he climbed slowly back onto the Professor and resumed his actions.

Successfully undoing the Professor's belt, HIM unzipped his trousers and sensually pulled them down below his thighs, not bothering to remove them completely just yet. The scientist bucked his hips a little, writhing on the scarlet covers of the bed, clearly wanting his underwear to also come off.

HIM chuckled softly. 'Eager, aren't we...?' he purred, ignoring his own throbbing hardness for the time being, difficult though it was. Oh, how he wanted to just ravish the man here and now!

But no, he wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. He needed to humiliate the Professor further, to hear the shameful cries of ecstasy they both knew would destroy him. The scientist was _his _now, and he intended to play with him for as long as possible. He could keep going all night if he wanted to!

HIM heard the quiet sobbing start up again, although this time it appeared to be of _need_ as well as fear. He traced a claw lightly over the fabric of the black boxers that Professor Utonium was wearing, drawing out a couple of increasingly desperate wails, before going back to the trousers and pulling them down to his ankles.

He sat back for a moment, gazing in awe at the pretty, panting, half-clothed figure before him. His skin was beginning to shine with sweat and his usually neat hair was a mess from where he was writhing about on the mattress, half still struggling to try and escape from his bonds, and half pleading with the demon to satisfy him.

HIM leaned down again and slowly tore open the scientist's underwear with his claw, staring lustfully at him all the while. He heard him gasp at the action, and the demon placed torturously light kisses along the insides of his thighs, taking pleasure in the sweetness of his skin and the shallow breathing which turned him on further. Professor Utonium jerked his hips a little, clearly eager for HIM to direct his lips somewhere else, but the latter simply pinned the scientist's hips down against the bed, receiving a whimper in return at this sudden restriction. He continued to explore the Professor's pale skin with his lips, listening to the gasps of distress he emitted every time he came close to his length, which by now was weeping with need, translucent white fluid beginning to leak from the tip.

HIM lightly grasped the base of the scientist's manhood with a claw, receiving a shaky mewl in response, and brought his lips to the swollen tip, licking at the fluid gathering there with his forked tongue, enjoying the slightly salty taste. He could hear Professor Utonium's breathing begin to grow heavier, and became aware of how uncomfortable his underwear had suddenly become. Slowly sitting up, HIM tore it off impatiently before going back to servicing the Professor's manhood with his mouth, gently teasing the tip as well as taking in as much as he could, hearing the man's shuddering moans among a few sobs that had eased their way in among all the guilt.

After a few more moments of this, HIM came back up and placed a firm, bruising kiss upon the Professor's lips, listening to the muffled whimpers he gave, and then travelled back down to his neck, noticing properly for the first time the sweet, powerful scent of the aftershave he wore and breathing it in deeply. He caressed the scientist's skin, running his claws through his tousled hair, and straddled his hips, moaning at the feel of the Professor's arousal against his, the contact of skin upon skin, no more clothing in the way.

He _needed_ to be inside him, now! He longed for the feel of the scientist's body around him, and giggled a little at the thought. Oh, this would be fun, indeed...!

At this thought HIM could suddenly bear it no longer. Grinning cruelly, he glared at the Professor, and the latter's eyes suddenly went wide and he shook his head in fright, dreading what HIM was clearly about to do.

'N-no – don't – not like thi–'

HIM positioned himself at the Professor's entrance and, in one fluid yet forced motion, thrust in hard, releasing a growl of pleasure.

Professor Utonium let out an agonised scream, clearly not used to an invasion like this of any kind bring forced so brutally on him. Any pleasure he felt had been wiped away, replaced by pure, unadulterated pain. He thrashed around underneath HIM, sobbing harder than ever before at the hellish feeling. HIM took pleasure in hearing his cries, and this only caused him to violate his body harder. He pounded into him, letting out moans and screams of delight, sucking and biting at the Professor's neck and collarbone while the latter trembled beneath him, breathing quickly.

'Please,' he begged desperately, 'stop – it – you're _hurting_ me –'

Tears were streaming down his face, and he struggled beneath HIM, pleading for the torture to end. The assault continued, however, and HIM grinned wickedly against the Professor's skin.

'I said would pay, didn't I? And I didn't **guarantee** you pleasure. You're mine now... if anything, **blame the girls for your **_**suffering**_!'

HIM ended the sentence with a particularly forceful thrust, sending shivers of bliss up his spine, and the scientist wept harder, screaming in sheer agony. Both of their bodies were by now covered in sweat, one from pleasure; the other from absolute fear, hatred, and torment.

'N-no – don't – please – _please_ don't do this –!'

The demon reached between them and caressed the Professor's length with a claw, interested to see whether the pleasure would overwhelm him like before.

Professor Utonium wailed loudly, still pained as the demon forced himself in again and again, ravishing his neck and chest with his mouth as though it were a delicious treat. HIM continued to stroke the Professor, the smooth red bone feeling strange yet sensual against the swollen, pulsing skin. He could hear his own breathing becoming more and more ragged as he buried himself in the scientist's tight entrance, could feel his heart beating faster with each pounding movement, noticed himself begin to shake a little as the ecstasy began to take its toll.

Professor Utonium's sobs had now turned to ragged gasps; evidently a mixture of pain and newfound pleasure from HIM's actions, though most of it was still the former. He continued to tremble as the demon violently attacked his body, moving up to claim his lips in a forceful kiss, hearing a whimper of horror against his mouth.

'Stop struggling,' HIM growled menacingly against the Professor's lips. He did just the opposite, and thrashed around in terror on the covers which were beginning to grow damp from the fluids dripping from both of their bodies.

'...it'll make it worse.'

At this Professor Utonium's movements began to cease, and HIM cursed himself. Had he _really_ just said that?!

Within seconds Professor Utonium was still save for the trembling. HIM noticed with interest how he had closed his eyes, biting his lip in an effort to stifle the sobs, seemingly trying to block this ordeal out. All the while he continued to fondle him gently, and he slowed down his thrusts, watching the scientist. He could hear tiny moans struggling out between the weeping and smirked as it became increasingly clear how the pleasure was slowly beginning to creep back in among the pain.

HIM leaned further against the Professor, pulling him close despite the shackles, and sped up again, brutally attacking his body, loving the feel of skin upon skin, the ecstasy of being _inside_ him. The tightness enhanced the feeling of bliss, and HIM felt a warm, sticky fluid slowly leak out of the scientist from where he was forcing into him. Professor Utonium seemed to notice this, too, and gasped, horrified. The demon serviced his length further, dragging his claw up and down it, lightly marking the skin – and the Professor – as his own, and the scientist let out another shameful wail, murmuring weakly for him to stop. Amused, HIM pulled out, so that just the tip of his head remained inside the man, noticing that the fluid had been none other than blood spilling from Professor Utonium's abused body. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, and his breathing was heavy. He _needed _to continue – _why had he obeyed this wretched man's request?!_

Snarling as lust suddenly took over, HIM ignored the Professor's cries and adjusted the angle of his hips slightly, glaring at him, before forcefully burying himself in the latter's body once more – hitting the bundle of nerves which made the scientist scream as the pleasure now equalled the agony. He trembled violently, the pillow wet from where his tears and sweat had leaked down onto the fabric, and HIM gasped and grunted, now realising just how desperate he was for his release.

Yet he was _determined_ to bring Professor Utonium over the edge with him – oh, how he wanted to see him _break_ with utmost _shame_ and _humiliation_! He laughed at the thought – a cruel, shrill cackle – and drove deeper within the scientist's flesh, battering that one spot that would very soon have him howling in pleasure. Professor Utonium tossed and turned beneath him, shaking violently, now sobbing and moaning in ecstasy. It was clear that he was close, too.

Abruptly, HIM pulled out for the second time, this time completely, watching Professor Utonium struggle, whimpering, and buck his hips, painfully close. HIM trembled slightly, hating that he had just denied himself his own release just yet, but he moved closer so that his lips were inches away from the scientist's ear. He knew _exactly_ how to degrade this man even further, and he spat out a simply, menacing command.

'**Beg.'**

Professor Utonium's eyes grew wide in horror at the order.

'N-no,' he rasped shakily, 'not to you – _never_ – to you –'

He closed his eyes, shuddering a little, and HIM eyed him closely, his trademark smile spread across his sinister, made up face.

'You may want to rethink that,' he said sweetly, 'or I don't think you'll be having a very comfortable night's sleep tonight. It is extremely hard for a mere _mortal_ such as yourself to bear the agonising feeling of dissatisfaction... and don't think I'll untie you, either, oh no...'

The Professor gulped, fighting against the feeling of distress and frustration that his body was betraying. 'You... want me to... beg you... for _this_?' he murmured, sickened.

HIM beamed evilly. 'Yes, as a matter of fact, I _do_...' he purred. 'It's just one little word, _Professor_... surely simple for man like you...! Just one word and all of this will end...'

'I...'

He faltered, and HIM traced a pincer along the inside of his thigh, extracting a shuddering gasp. 'Only one word...' he said, knowing full well that what he was doing was pushing the scientist to his very limit.

The weeping began again, and after several long moments Professor Utonium's voice was reduced to barely even a whisper. 'P-please…'

'Look at me when you speak.'

The man opened his eyes, tears spilling out of them furiously.

'Say it again...'

He blushed, humiliated. 'Please...'

It was barely audible, but it would do.

HIM suddenly entered Professor Utonium again, this time with such force that he felt the bed shake a little beneath them both. The scientist cried out in pain and pleasure, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, while HIM savagely kissed his jaw, moaning loudly at the intense pleasure of being inside him once again, bringing one claw up to pull his hair a little. He pounded into him, the bed rattling and squeaking like a rat in distress, and both of their breathing was growing heavier by the second. Utonium uttered small, disjointed sounds of delight, his eyes tightly shut, and HIM felt their need for release increase dramatically. Moments later the Professor clenched around him, his body spasming, and the demon heard him let out a sobbing, piercing scream of ecstasy as he finally climaxed, his manhood twitching as a thick, sticky fluid covered both their stomachs a second later. HIM, too, came inside the Professor with a shuddering, drawn-out groan, one claw still embedded in his hair, the other slowly tearing at part of the pillow beside the scientist's head. Waves of pleasure rolled over him and he bit the Professor's neck, drawing blood, the coppery taste invading his mouth. Professor Utonium whimpered at this sudden sting, beginning to come down from his high, as was the demon on top of him.

HIM withdrew slowly, blood, semen and sweat dripping down swiftly onto the sheets. Professor Utonium cried quietly at the discomfort, and HIM collapsed, exhausted, on top of him, gently nuzzling his neck where he had wounded him. The scientist turned his head away, weeping softly.

'Don't.'

HIM continued to caress him lovingly, in contrast to his brutal actions earlier. 'Something wrong?' He asked casually, in between kisses.

Professor Utonium wept harder, tripping over his words.

'Y-you... you just – you _raped_ me...'

'Oh? Did I, now?'

HIM felt the Professor flush.

'If I remember rightly, you were moaning like a little harlot just now, wanting this so _badly_… no, you weren't supposed to enjoy it, but you did...' HIM grinned.

The scientist sighed, confused, humiliated, shamed at what had just gone on.

'Unchain me…' he said softly.

HIM regarded him with amusement. 'Now, now, where are your manners?' He teased.

'Ugh, _please_!' Professor Utonium spat back, his voice cracking with emotion.

'As you wish.'

HIM murmured a spell under his breath and the handcuffs broke open. He reached for them and flung them over his shoulder, noticing how the Professor's hands still had not moved from the headboard. He sat up a little and watched him attentively.

His eyes were wet and glazed over, and he seemed to stare into the distance in a melancholy, exhausted, and confused manner. His breathing had calmed now, and his chest rose and fell slowly - the only part of him that appeared to move at all. Tears trickled silently down his pale cheeks, though for the first time no sound came out and his mouth stayed firmly closed. He looked utterly defeated, almost... pitiful. He was not trying to get up and run away, to fight back anymore. He simply lay there, shamed, weary, _broken._ His eyes flickered to meet HIM's own ones, and the scientist gave him a piercing look. He seemed to stare at something beyond his eyes, and it began to unnerve HIM slightly.

He suddenly felt rather... strange. Was it guilt? No, of course not... he was the Evilest of Evil, remember?! He would never let such an emotion get to him.

Then... what was it...?

HIM swiftly broke eye contact with the Professor and began to nuzzle his jaw gently. He noticed how the scientist did not move, nor did he make a sound at all, in fact. He just seemed to let HIM kiss him, not reacting, all the while staying silent as the grave.

'What are you thinking about?' HIM asked quietly between kisses.

There was no reply, yet... for some odd reason, HIM did not feel like forcing an answer out of him now. He tried again.

'You must be feeling _somethi_-'

'I don't know.'

HIM paused. 'Pardon?'

'I don't know what to feel...'

The demon heard Professor Utonium's voice break with emotion, the end of the sentence nothing more than a whisper.

HIM ceased his caresses altogether and looked at him. The scientist stared back, his eyes glittering with confused tears, and spoke again.

'I don't know... what... to feel, HIM...'

At the soft mention of his name, the demon gazed at him, a sudden stab of pity rip through him. Of course he didn't know what to feel! He had enjoyed abuse at the hands of his enemy, what more was there to say...?

HIM raised a claw to the scientist's face, seeing him flinch slightly.

'Don't do that – I won't hurt you,' he found himself saying… _where was all this newfound sympathy coming from?!_

Gently, he brushed away the Professor's tears before passionately kissing his trembling lips. The latter kissed back, groaning a little, but HIM pulled away abruptly, pushing his sympathy and other emotions to one side, and moved to the other end of the bed.

He suddenly had no interest in a plaything that needed comforting. He was the Evilest of Evil, the Cruellest of Cruel. He was not a shoulder to cry on. He had had his fun now – what was the man still doing on his bed? He – no, _it_ – was a pathetic, snivelling creature. Victim. Toy.

Nothing more.

He glared at his toy – the toy which was now broken. Useless. Unable to fix.

'Leave,' he hissed, his voice dangerously quiet.

'W-what…?' came the reply.

'**You heard me!'**

HIM's roar of rage echoed throughout the room. Humiliated, Professor Utonium rose off of the bed, hastily pulling his trousers back up and covering his chest with the torn remains of his upper clothing while HIM glared at the crimson sheets, partially turned darker by the fluids the two of them had exchanged.

The scientist scurried towards the door, his footsteps impossibly quick, before he stopped.

'You used me.'

HIM raised an eyebrow, still staring at the covers.

'**Why do you sound so disappointed? You were originally here for my purpose anyway; it's not my fault you got carried away. You were **_**meant**_** to be used.'**

He was rewarded with silence, and carried on.

'**It was your pathetic little **_**feelings**_** that got the better of you tonight, not mine! It was a punishment, yet you seem unsatisfied. Perhaps next time I'll just kill you instead; it would cause much less **_**hassle!**_**'**

The last thing HIM heard before he collapsed irritably on top of the covers was the quiet sob, the hurried footsteps and the door slamming – all within a split-second. A moment later the front door downstairs closed with a bang, and the sound of silence invaded the air.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that! And yes, I know it was long-winded, but hopefully it was worth the read. :D Reviews appreciated~!


End file.
